User blog:Geomax/Jim Raynor vs Commander Shepard
Commander Shepard, the first human spectre! VS Jim Raynor,the Terran hero who brought down the Confedracy and defeated the Queen of Blades! ''' Weapons Close Range Revolver(Jim Raynor) A '''revolver is a repeating terran firearm that consists of multiple chambers and at least one barrel for firing. Despite being a somewhat outdated weapon design, it can still be found in use in the 26th century, as a sidearm for marines. Jim Raynor uses a weapon of this type as his sidearm. *Clip size:6 rounds. *Rate of fire:Semi-automatic. M-3 Predator(Commander Shepard) A Reliable, accurate sidearm manufactured by Elanus Risk Control, the Predator is valued as a powerful, deadly, and relatively inexpensive weapon. *Clip size:15 rounds. *Rate of fire:Semi-automatic. Mid Range C-14 Rifle(Jim Raynor) The main Terran assault rifle, the C-14 fires hypersonic 8 mm armor-piercing metal "spikes" which can penetrate up to two inches of steel plating. Clip size:200 rounds. Rate of fire:30 rounds per second. M-8 Avenger(Commander Shepard) A common, versatile, military-grade assault rifle. Accurate when fired in short bursts, and deadly when fired on full auto. The Avenger is effective at penetrating shields, armor, and biotic barriers. The modular design and inexpensive components of the Avenger make it a favorite of military groups and mercenaries alike. The avenger has a reputation for being tough, reliable, easy to use, and easy to upgrade. Clip size:30 rounds. Rate of fire:15 rounds per second. Long range HEV Rifle(Jim Raynor) A high powered rifle used by Jim Raynor, the HEV rifle fires massive caliber rounds that can tear straight through the armored carapace of a Hydralisk. Clip Size:At least 2 rounds. Rate of fire:Bold action. M-92 Mantis(Commander Shepard) A powerful sniper rifle used by commander shepard, the Mantis can kill most opponents with one or two shots. Clip size:1 Rate of fire:single shot. Special Plasma Rifle(Jim Raynor) An extremely powerful weapon reverse engineered from alien technology, the Plasma Rifle fires a high powered blast of plasma that can destroy some armored vehicles with a single shot. Clip Size:Jim Raynor will only have one shot available for this weapon in thiss scenario. Rate of fire:Single shot. Biotics(Commander Shepard) Commander Shepard's Biotic Abilities *Barrier *Lift *Singularity *Stasis *Throw *Warp *Charge *Shockwave *Slam X-Factors Experience Jim Raynor:95 Commander Shepard:95 Both have fought and defeated vastly more powerful and advanced oppenents. Intelligence Jim Raynor:95 Commander Shepard:90 While Commander Shepard is intelligent, Jim Raynor has succesesfuly won many military campaigns, and even succesfuly defeated the Zerg forces on Char, which a combined Dominion/UED/Protoss invasion force were unable to do. Combat Skill Jim Raynor:80 Commander Shepard:90 Jim Raynor is a very skilled soldier, but his main skill lies in comanding armies, whereas commander shepard is a highly skilled spectre. Battle The Normandy exits a Mass Relay nearby a Cerebus space station. While on thier mission to fight the Collectors,the crew of the Normandy recieved a distress call from a Cerebus base, and came to thier aid. As the Normandy approaches the base, they see a massive, dreadnought sized warship docked to the station. A Kodiak drop shuttle exits the Normandy and docks with the base. Commander Shepard steps out and looks around, and sees that a massive blue dropship has recently landed in the hangar bay. Commander Shepard hears a scream, and one of the doors to the hangar bay blasts open. A human wearing massive,black,powered armor steps into the hangar bay. He raises a massive gun and opens fire on Shepard, stripping his shields in a second. Shepard jumps behind the Kodiak Dropship and cretes a biotic singularity, causing Jim Raynor to float into the air, and open fire with his M-8 Avenger ripping through Jim's armor,but Jim opens fire with his plasma gun. The massive bolt slams into Shepard, stripping down his shields and heavily burning him, as well as dissipating the Singularity, and Jim proceeds to fire his revolver, heavily wounding Shepard. Jim Raynor walks over to Shepard and points his Commando Rifle at his head. As he's about to fire ,Shepard rolls to the side,avoiding the first shot and pulling out his Mantis and firing, but not before Jim Raynor get's his aim back on Shepard and fires. The two sniper rounds hit their targets in the head simultaniosely, causing them both to drop to the ground, dead. Matt Horner recieves the message about Raynors death from one of the marines that was part of the force attacking the base. The Hyperion had fallen through some kind of interdimensional portal, had discoved a highly xenophobic organization known as Cerebus, and had tried to destroy them. And now Raynor had died. "Activate Hyperdrive" he said. "It's time to learn more about this universe." Voting *Votes with edges will count full, short or not very well reasoned votes will count half, votes that are just " I vote for X" or something like "Shepard cause ME rocks lulz" will not be counted. *The battle will take place in a Cerebus Base. Category:Blog posts